


Comeback of dreams| "Камбэк" мечты

by StupidRacoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Bundesliga, Drabble, FC Schalke 04, Gen, Psychological Drama, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidRacoon/pseuds/StupidRacoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All my feelings during season 14/15.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comeback of dreams| "Камбэк" мечты

**Author's Note:**

> All my feelings during season 14/15.

Этот день должен был стать знаковым в спортивной карьере Юлиана. Пять месяцев восстановления после травмы, после того нелепого смешного случая... Только подумать, травмироваться на четвертой минуте матча, вот так просто. А потом пропустить почти весь чемпионат и в течении всех этих ужасных месяцев смотреть по телевизору, как парни каждый уикэнд выходят на этот газон и с той же легкостью, что и ты тогда, отдают пасы, уходят в отрыв, забивают голы... Обо всем пришлось забыть. Можно было только молча смотреть на происходящее и после каждой игры писать капитану СМСки с содержанием вроде: "Парни, поздравляю с победой! Так держать". Ни слова о себе, ни слова о том, что ему приходиться испытывать каждую чертову субботу и чего ему стоит набрать эти несколько слов на телефоне, а затем нажать кнопку "отправить"...

Этот день должен был стать знаковым... Он пять месяцев готовился к нему. Сначала эта операция, а затем проклятый спортзал. Только его стенам известно, что происходило с Дракслером каждый раз. Как он кричал сам на себя, был зол на собственную слабость перед обстоятельствами, как ему хотелось заплакать от понимания того, с каким трудом ему даются упражнения. Иногда Юлиану просто хотелось бросить все, забыть о спорте. "Глупости," - шептал он в тишину, смотря на поле через окно этого зала. - "Бросают только слабаки...". И Дракслер продолжал выполнять упражнения, напоминающие о его скованности и невозможности оказаться на газоне.

Этот день должен был стать... Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, самая малость. Ди Маттео уже на пресс-конференции сказал, что, возможно, включит Юлиана в заявку на матч. Но эта заявка станет самым дорогим кредитом доверия в его жизни. Эта заявка не просто "камбэк"- это долгожданное присоединение к "семье", восстановление статуса в команде, моральное исцеление после травмы. Это все то, ради чего он терпел боли и продолжал заниматься. Врачи разрешили, сказали, что опасаться нечего. Значит, все было не зря, значит, он может внести свою лепту в этот сезон и помочь наконец "кобальтовым" забить такие нужные мячи, реализовать те моменты, которые не реализовывали ранее. Возможно, именно его недоставало, возможно, теперь, когда лазарет опустел, и парни один за другим возвращаются на поле, они смогут проявить свой по истине бойцовский характер.

Этот день... Он настал. И Дракслер знал, что начнет этот матч на скамейке. А чего он мог ожидать? Начать тренировки в общей группе всего пару дней назад - и сразу в основу? Нет, пусть он и любимчик публики, надежда Германии, юное дарование или как там его ещё называют, но даже его не выпустят с первых минут после такой серьезной травмы. О нет, Юлиан вовсе не высокого о себе мнения, просто он не может дождаться этого воссоединения и того момента, когда он, надев футболку с десятым номером, выйдет на знакомое поле Фельтинс-арены. Наверняка трибуны зайдутся приветственным гулом, и тогда все снова встанет на свои места.

Этот. День. Прошел. И вроде, все было неплохо. Да, неплохо... Ему удалось впервые за полгода ударить по воротам, но удару не хватило силы. Юлиану вообще в тот день чего-то не хватило. Болельщики? Это была лучшая в мире поддержка, которую только можно желать. Его приветствовали все - нет людей на этом стадионе, которые бы не ждали его возвращения. Моменты? "Кобальтовые" боролись до последней минуты, не оставляя надежды отправить хотя бы один мяч в ворота соперника. Боролись, но не выиграли. Это определенно не "камбэк" мечты, когда сразу со скамьи забиваешь гол или отдаешь удачный голевой пас. А просто "камбэк", это то, что мы имеем. Послематчевые интервью только подливают масла в огонь. Да, Юлиан в полном порядке. Да, всё пошло не так. Да, всё по-прежнему идет не так. Игра не идет у всех, и у Дракслера есть шанс доказать свою значимость для команды. Хотя всё пошло под откос совсем недавно, и теперь шалькеры скорее запрыгивают в уходящий поезд Лиги Европы. Теперь вся команда находится в состоянии транса - никто не понимает, в чем дело. Однако Дракслер не сдается, теперь он прекрасно знает, что в моменты слабости главное - не отчаиваться, а собрать все свои силы воедино и показать всем, на что ты способен.


End file.
